Why Do I Feel This Way?
by lipshake
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are purely just friends. Gabriella and Sharpay are friends now and Sharpay likes Troy. She's asked Gabriella to get them together. As Gabriella tries, she discovers feelings for Troy. Will this affect any friendships? CH.9 NOW UP! COMPL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story from High School Musical

Summary: Gabriella and Troy are purely just friends. Gabriella and Sharpay have become really good friends. Sharpay likes Troy and has asked Gabriella to get them together. This may be hard since, Troy doesn't like her. As Gabriella goes on her adventure to get them together, she discovers hidden feelings for Troy. Will they affect any friendships?

It was Friday, after school. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan were all hanging out on the bench, outside of school. "So what should we do this weekend?" Chad asked, arm around Taylor's waist. Chad and Taylor had been dating ever since after the Wild Cats had one the Championship and her and Gabriella won the decathlon. Zeke and Sharpay were just friends. You could tell they had a thing for each other, the way they looked into each other's eyes, and laughed at each other's jokes. Nobody said anything though. Gabriella and Troy were merely friends. He had almost kissed her after the Championship, but Chad interrupted. Troy maybe has a little crush on her but he doesn't show it what so ever.

"I don't know. Maybe we can hang at the mall. See a movie." Gabriella suggested

"Yeah, or go to the skate park!" Chad chimed in.

"Um, yeah, I don't think so!" Sharpay said, sarcastically.

"Just a suggestion!" Chad quickly said, innocently.

"I won 7 tickets to the _All Bands Concert. _I just forgot to tell you guys." Ryan said.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Gabriella said, surprised. Ryan nodded.

"Sounds good. When is it?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow night." Ryan said. "Sorry, I didn't tell you guys earlier. It just kind of slipped my mind."

"Alright, well I got o split." Troy said. Troy started skateboarding away. "Bye!" He yelled behind him. They all waved bye. Chad kissed Taylor and said he would see her tomorrow.

When Troy got home, he took a quick shower. He was so excited to go to the concert. It would be so much fun. When he got out of the shower, it was time for dinner.

"So. Mom, dad?" His parents looked up, as they were sitting at the dinner table in front of their food. "I was wondering if I could go with my friends to a concert tomorrow night?"

"Well, Hun, what time is it at?" His mom asked.

"Ryan didn't say, but I heard over the radio that it's at 8:30. Is that okay?"

"It' okay with me." She said. "I don't know, Troy. You've been hanging out a lot lately with your friends. I think that we need to practice on your free-throws." His dad said, sipping his water.

"But, dad! I have to go. All my friends are going, and my free-throws are fine!" Troy argued.

"Come on, Jack. Let him go." Mrs. Bolton whispered. "He barely goes out with all this practice."

"Alright, alright, alright. You can go, but come home right after it. Oh yeah, and don't talk to any strangers."

Troy started to get up and put his dishes in the sink.

"And, don't take any drugs or alcohol." His dad mentioned. "Okay dad, I'll be fine." Troy protested, going up the stairs, to his room. "And, don't give anyone your number! Are you even listening to me!" His dad yelled up the stairs. "Jack, he'll be fine. Just sit back down and eat your dinner." Mrs. Bolton laughed, as she cleared the table.

It was around 9:45 a.m., and Gabriella lay in her bed, just waking up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached out to her bedside table to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse, since she just woke up.

"Hey, girl!" It was Taylor. 'What time does she wake up? She sounds cheery.'

"It's 9:45. Why are you calling this early?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, but we need to start shopping bright and early!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going to that concert remember? Did you even ask your mom yet?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, yeah. She said yes, but I have good enough clothes to wear to the con-" She was interrupted.

"Um, yeah, so Sharpay and I will meet you at the mall, okay. Bye!" Taylor hung up.

When Gabriella got up, she took a shower and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink tank top. "Gabriella! Come down for breakfast, sweetie!" Ms. Montez called from downstairs. "Okay mom, I'll be down in a minute!" Gabriella called back. She took her cell phone, and dialed Troy's number. Her and Taylor were like best friends but her and Troy were like best friends in a different kind of way. Maybe it was because he was a boy. That couldn't be it. Who knows? It rang a couple of times.

"Hey, Gabriella." He answered.

"Hey! So what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I could give you a ride to the concert." He suggested.

"So your parents said yes?" She asked.

"My mom did, but my dad was a little skeptical. But he eventually said yes." Troy said.

"He's way too over protective." He added.

"I know, but he cares about you, Troy." She said. "He means no harm."

"You know what, your a great friend! Your so understanding." He said. She giggled.

"So do you want me to give you a ride or not?" He asked, getting serious, but still joking.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said. "Well I got to go eat, or my mom will stat getting angry!" They laughed. "Okay bye." Troy said and hung up the phone.

A/N:I hoped you liked it! I'll write more if I get good enough feedback! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks! Here's Chapter 2!

Gabriella left her house at about noon to meet Taylor and Sharpay at the mall. Her mom gave her a ride, since she didn't have a car.

"Here we are." Ms. Montez said as she pulled up in the front entrance.

"Thanks. Bye mom. I'll call you." Gabriella got out of the car, hoping to spot Taylor or Sharpay.

"Gabriella! Over Here!" She saw Taylor waving at her by the Book Store.

Gabriella walked up to them.

"Hey." She said.

"Alright, we've got 22 stores to tackle in less then 3 hours. So I suggest we start." Sharpay said quickly. Taylor nodded.

"What, are you kidding me?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, just come on!" Taylor and Sharpay pulled her arm.

"Oh man! You so could have made that basket!" Chad scolded Troy, as they were practicing their free throws.

"Are you distracted or something?"

"Uh, no. Look, are we going to take one or two cars to the concert." Troy asked, panting.

"My dad's SUV can hold up to 6 people. So we can take one." Chad said.

Troy took a drink of water out of his water bottle.

"I better go shower and pick something out." Troy said.

"Yeah, I got to go too. Pick you up at 7:30." Chad said, walking out of Troy's backyard where they shoot hoops.

Troy ran upstairs, and took a long shower. He was thinking. Maybe this concert will be chance to get a little closer to Gabriella, he thought. He wasn't going to make any moves though. He didn't know what Gabriella thought about him though. Would if she liked him as just a friend. He got out of the shower and put on some sweats until he got changed for the concert.

Taylor and Sharpay were picking out a bunch of outfits for Gabriella to try on. After they grabbed a bite to eat at the food court they took a break at a bench.

"This is exhausting." Taylor let out a breath. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Taylor got up and went into the women's room.

"This is fun. Just a girls' day out." Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"Yeah it is. Gabriella, can I ask you something?" Sharpay muttered.

"Uh sure." Gabriella answered.

"Well, I'm asking you because _you_ know Troy the most and because you guys are just friends." Sharpay said.

"Where are you going with this?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I have a crush on Troy and I was wondering if you could maybe, I don't know, like get us together or something." Sharpay asked.

"Uh, wow. This is surprising. Sure I'll try to hook you guys up. But wait, we all thought you liked Zeke. I mean he has a crush on you." Gabriella said.

Sharpay started laughing. "Are you serious?" She asked. "You thought I liked Zeke? That's hilarious!" She said, still laughing. Gabriella nodded.

"So you don't like Zeke? The way you guys look at each other and laugh together, I don't know, we just thought you guys liked each other, but were too shy to admit it." Gabriella said.

"Well I did, a little after the musical, but he's actually pretty boring. I mean, all he does is cook. I want to have a good time. I know Troy would like that." Sharpay said.

"Uh yeah, sure, I'll try." Gabriella told her. Taylor came out of the bathroom.

"Don't tell Taylor." Sharpay whispered to Gabriella as they were getting up.

After they were done shopping, they had great outfits picked out and they couldn't wait. There was only a half an hour left before Chad and Troy picked them up, to get their makeup done.

Chad got in the front seat of the SUV and Troy got in the passengers seat and Ryan was in the back. They were on their way to pick up the girls. When they pulled up, Troy was the one that went up to ring the doorbell. Gabriella answered. After all, it was her house.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey. You guys ready?" He said.

"Yeah." She said and the four of them left Gabriella's house.

Troy decided to let Taylor have the passenger seat up front so she could be by Chad and so that Troy could sit by Gabriella in the back. Taylor hopped in the front seat, and then Troy sat in the middle row, hoping that Gabriella would sit next to him. Gabriella remembered what Sharpay had said to her about getting them together, so she passed the seat next to Troy and sat by Ryan. Then Sharpay got in and sat by Troy.

'Oh man. Why did she pass me? I mean, Sharpay's cool but I wanted to sit by Gabriella', Troy thought to himself.

"I'm really excited. What about you, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun." Troy said.

When they got to the Concert, they got in, and found their seats. First Ryan went to the last seat, then Chad and Taylor, then Troy, then Gabriella, and at the end was Sharpay.

The opening act came on, and people were starting to get into it.

"I'm so glad we came!" Taylor shouted, loud enough so they could hear her.

"Yeah, this is fun!" Troy said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." Gabriella said to Troy as she got up, and made her way to the concession stand. Sharpay scooted next to Troy. They started talking about how they can't wait for some of their favorite bands to come on and play.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" A guy with shaggy blonde hair came up to them.

"Yeah?" Troy asked him.

"I have 7 tickets for the mosh pit and my friends and I have to leave, for some personal business, but um anyway, do you guys want them?" He asked.

Troy looked at his friends. They looked like they wanted them.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said.

"Okay here." The guy handed them the tickets. "Let me show you guys where we are." They all followed him. When Gabriella came back, she couldn't find her friends.

"Oh no." She said to herself. She looked right of her, left of her, behind, and front but couldn't find them. Were they planning on leaving me? Was this set up? All these thoughts came to her really fast. She turned around and went out to the halls, to look for them.

When Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, and Ryan got to the crowded area, Troy realized that they hadn't even told Gabriella. "Oh no." He said to himself.

"What?" Taylor heard him.

"We didn't even tell Gabriella that we moved." He said.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Taylor cried. She told Chad. Troy was looking around everywhere. He was so worried. What if something happened to her? He wasn't there with her. He was just thinking of all the terrible things that could happen to her.

Suddenly he spotted her bright pink shirt and dark, curly, long hair.

"Gabriella!" He called up to her. She turned around. She started running to him.

"Troy!" She called. She ran up to him. "I thought you guys just left me!" She cried.

"Some guy offered us better tickets but we forgot that you left until we were down here.

He hugged her. "I was so worried." He said.

After the concert, Chad dropped Taylor off first, then Ryan and Sharpay, then Zeke.

He pulled up to Gabriella's house. She got out and then Troy got out after her.

They walked up to her front door.

"I just want to say that I'm so sorry about leaving you." He said softly.

"I know you didn't mean to. I just got really scared. I mean, I didn't have my cell phone with me." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Well I've got to get back to Chad." He pointed to the car.

Chad honked the horn.

"Bye." He waved. "Maybe, you can come over tomorrow." He said as he was walking away.

"Yeah!" She said. "That'll be fun. Bye!" She went inside her house. She shut the door behind her. It would be another chance to get to know him more and then tell Sharpay.

Please read and review! I'd really appreciate a lot of reviews! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! I love it so much!

The next day, Troy called Gabriella. I rang a few times.

"Hello?" Ms. Montez answered.

"Um, hi, Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella there?" Troy asked nervously.

"Oh yeah Troy. Hang on a minute." He could hear her call Gabriella in the back round.

"Hey, Troy." She answered.

"Hey, so um you want to come over today?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, that'll be fun!" She replied.

"Cool. So you can come over in like a half an hour if you want." He asked.

"Sounds good. See you soon! Bye." They hung up the phone.

Quickly, Troy hung up the phone and got ready. He wanted it to be perfect. He knew that Gabriella and him were just friends because that's what she wanted. He wouldn't even know how to admit his feelings to her. Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Chad.

"Hey." Troy said making sure his hair was perfect for when Gabriella came over.

"Hey, so has Gabriella come over yet?" Chad asked. Chad knew that Troy liked her because they talk. Chad could tell sometimes when he looks at her. He could also tell that Troy envy's the relationship that Chad has with Taylor.

"No, she's on her way and I told you I'm not going to do anything. We're just friends." Troy said for the tenth time to him. "I never should have told you. You're always teasing me about it!" Troy laughed.

"Okay dude. Sorry, I'll stop!" He joked.

"Oh man! She's here. I got to go!" Troy hung up the phone as he saw Gabriella walk up to his house from his bedroom window. He ran down the stairs just in time to answer the door.

When he opened it, she was just about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh hey." She said startled.

"Hi. Come on in." He motioned for her to come in his house.

"Thanks." She said and stepped in front of him.

They went up to his bedroom.

"So what do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go bowling or something. I hear you can get two games for the price of one on Sundays." She suggested

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Let's go!" They got up and headed to _Skylane Bowling Alley_.

When they got there, Troy paid and they got their bowling shoes on. It was kind of awkward because they didn't know what to talk about.

"So..." He said still tying his shoes.

"Uh, I'm going to go get something to drink at the concession stand." Gabriella got up and walked over. Troy decided to call Chad and ask him what he should say.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey, it's me. Um, I have no clue what to say to her!" He whispered, so she wouldn't hear.

"Well are you trying to be friendly or romantic?" Chad asked.

"What do you think? Of course just friends but I can't think of anything to say but that she looks nice and I think she's getting pretty sick of it." Troy quickly said.

"Okay um..." Chad didn't know what to tell him. "Well just talk about school and stuff. I don't know. You're on your own. Besides you guys are always together, why is it so weird?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because were alone." Troy said. He saw Gabriella walk over.

"Uh dude. She's coming. I got to go. Bye." He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"So your back." He said.

"Yeah." She set down her drink.

"I'll be right back I have to get my bowling ball over there." He got up to pick out a ball.

"Hey. Excuse me?" The man at the concession stand asked him. Gabriella walked over to him to pick one out too.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Your girlfriend left her change here." The man was holding out his hand with some quarters in it. Troy was almost not going to correct him. But then he realized that Gabriella was right there.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Troy corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever. Give her the change hat she left." He said still handing out the change in his hand.

"Right." Troy got the change and gave it back to Gabriella.

"Thanks. I didn't know I left it." She said.

"Troy, you're up first! This is going to be hilarious!" She was laughing.

"Haha, very funny." He said picking up his bowling ball. Surprisingly he bowled a strike.

"Wow! I had no idea you were that good!" She said getting up.

"I didn't know either!" He laughed.

Gabriella hit 3 pins on her turn. "Oh well. I guess I'm not as good as you!"

"I could help you." He suggested.

"Okay." She got up and took her ball in her hands. Troy cam behind her, and wrapped his arms around her so he was like directing what she should do.

"Okay first, you want to swing back." He brought her hands behind, ball in hand.

"Then you swing it. But do it in a strait direction." They both let go of the bowling ball. It went down the lane directly in front of the middle pin. Strike!

"Yeah!" They both yelled.

"Troy, thank you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed. She was having a better time then she ht. They were laughing and having a great time, that they almost lost track of time.

Suddenly, Troy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Troy? Where are you?" His dad asked.

"I'm at the bowling alley with Gabriella." Troy said.

"It's already 4:30. You're supposed to be here practicing!" His dad scolded him.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Troy hung up his phone.

"Was that your dad?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. He's mad that I'm late." Troy said as he was getting on his regular shoes. "I can still walk you home though."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"I had a lot of fun today." Troy said. They were about a block away from Gabriella's house. He knew his dad was going to be mad and yell at him but this day was worth it.

"Yeah me too." She smiled at him. She noticed something in his eyes. They were so sweet. She felt something. Not a friend thing but something else. Something she's never before. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Ought!" She reached in her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. She held up her index finger, indicating that she would be a minute.

"Hey Gabriella! So how's it coming?" Sharpe asked.

"How's what coming?" Gabriella was confused.

"You know, hooking me up with Troy?" Sharpe said.

"Oh yeah..." She totally forgot. "I'm hanging out with him right now." Gabriella said.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, Cupid! I'll let you continue your work!" Sharpe giggled then hung up. Gabriella closed her phone and put it back in her purse.

Troy and Gabriella both laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Troy said. He waved and walked down her steps, running to get home as soon as he could. Gabriella watched him until he disappeared.

She totally forgot that the point of going out with Troy was for Sharpay. She didn't want to be working every time she was with Troy. She felt something today with him. It was a different feeling then ever before. When she got back to her room, she called Sharpay.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Hey, it's me." Gabriella responded.

"So does he like me yet? What have you done? What did you say?" Sharpay kept asking.

"Well, he's uh..." She didn't know what to say. Gabriella didn't even know if she herself had feelings for him. "... Getting there."

"Great, so see you at school tomorrow!" Shapay exclaimed.

They hung up the phone. Gabriella didn't know what to do.

Thanks for reading! I know it doesn't look like it but it took me a while to write, so I would really appreciate some reviews! They always make me happy! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was school. Gabriella wore dark jeans that fit her perfectly, a white shirt with a half blue shirt over it. She quickly ate breakfast then waited for Troy to come by so they could walk to school together.

"Hey!" Troy called from behind her. Gabriella turned around.

"Hi." She ran up to him.

"I had a lot of fun, bowling yesterday." Troy said, putting his hand around her waist.

"Me too." Gabriella liked the feeling of Troy's hand around her. It was like he was protecting her. She quickly took his hand away though. She was getting _Sharpay _and him together.

Troy was confused. He thought that they hit it off. Maybe it was just his imagination. Why did he even think that? They we're just friends. Over these past few days, he realized that he liked Gabriella a lot more. He wished she felt the same.

"So, I forgot to tell you, that my parents said yes to having a party." Troy said.

"What! Are you serious? That is so cool. Am I invited?" She said jokingly.

"No, you're not!" Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella pushed him.

"I'm kidding!" They laughed. "Of course you're invited! Why wouldn't I invite you?" Troy really thought about it. 'How could he not invite her?'

"So you can come though? It's on Friday." He asked.

"Yeah of course. I'm not doing anything." She said.

"Cool. It'll be fun. Like almost the whole school is coming."

"Wow, Troy. You _are_ really popular."

"Well, I was on the basketball team." He stated.

When it was lunchtime at school, they all sat together. Sharpay sat next to Gabriella. She pulled her close and whispered to her. "When is Troy going to ask me out?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Gabriella answered.

"Well, have you even talked to him at all?" Sharpay asked.

"Sort of..." Gabriella trailed off. Sharpay looked at her.

"Okay, no I didn't but Sharpay, I will. I promise." Gabriella regretted that right after she said it. She didn't want to promise Sharpay anything. She was feeling this weird feeling lately. Sharpay smiled at her. She smiled back, then, looked at Troy. He smiled at her. His smile said everything. It was like there was a connection between them.

Gabriella decided that it was about time to ask Troy what he felt about Sharpay. She went over to his house.

Troy answered the door.

"Gabriella. Hey!" He was happy to see her and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even call but I need to ask you something." She stepped into his house.

"Sure, come on in." He shut the door after her.

They went to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Okay..." He said.

Gabriella didn't want to ask him. Would if he said that he did like Sharpay? It would break her heart. They just sat in silence for a little bit.

Finally Troy broke the silence. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Uh... well..." She stuttered. "Do you, uh, like Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do. I mean, I used to not like her at all, but she's pretty cool once you get to know her." Troy said. Was that all she wanted to ask him? He thought.

Gabriella's heart sank. She could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes, ready to burst.

Troy noticed. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She wiped under her eyes, to get all the tears away. "It's these new contacts. They make my eyes watery." She picked up her coat and left. "Bye." She said as she walked down the stairs. She left Troy confused.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"He likes you." Gabriella said into the phone, trying to keep her voice from sounding shaky.

"What? Gabriella, what are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy. He likes you. I asked him."

"Really? Wow! I'm so happy! Maybe we'll get a little closer at his party." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Gabriella said.

"Listen, I just want to say thanks. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. You do so much for me. I could hook you up with a friend that I know, if you want?" Sharpay said, sympathetic.

"Uh, no thats ok." Her phone beeped. '_Incoming call'_

"Sharpay, I have another call on the other line so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay bye." They hung up.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her other line.

"Gabriella? What's wrong? Why did you just leave my house?" Troy asked, worried.

"It's nothing, really." She said.

"Is it something I said? All I said was that I like Sharpay as a friend. Why did you go all crazy on me?"

"Oh, you like her as just a friend?" Gabriella asked, happy and sad.

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?"

"Uh, let's just say that I told Sharpay that you like her. Maybe it was too soon to jump to conclusions?" Gabriella was worried. She already told Sharpay and she was so happy.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Ugghghhg! Gabriella! Now she's going to think I'm hitting on her." Troy yelled. He wasn't mad at Gabriella, but he wouldn't be able to look at Sharpay the same way now.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her voice was so sweet and soft. He couldn't be mad at her.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, but why were you crying?" He asked.

"Uh... I've got to go. My mom needs the phone." She lied. "Bye." They hung up the phone.

Troy was getting ideas that maybe Gabriella liked him.

It was _only_ a day before his party.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry so short but I'm tired. Please give me lots of reviews! I love them! I can't wait until tomorrow because it's the **_High School Musical: Dance Along! _**I'm so excited! Then it's the movie too! Yay! I'm in love with Zac Efron! He is sooooo hot! Well anyways, I'm getting carried away. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm managing to get a chapter in before the Dance Along, so here you go.

On Friday morning, Troy woke up. He usually wanted to sleep in but today was his party and he was excited. He put on some dark jeans and a white shirt with a blue sweatshirt. He went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Troy, you know that me and your father are not going to be here tonight while you have your party." Mrs. Bolton said to her son.

"I know mom. We won't do anything. You can trust me. If people are doing bad stuff, then I'll throw them out." Troy said.

"I still don't know. Maybe one of us should be here." His mom said.

"No mom. You and dad will miss your guys' dinner." He said.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah, now I have to get to school." Troy grabbed his books and headed to school.

He stopped at Gabriella's house so they could walk together. She came out of her house when he got there.

"Hey!" Troy said standing in front of her.

"Hi." She said. Gabriella didn't know how she was going to face Sharpay today. She's going to think Troy like's her. Does Gabriella like him? She shook it off. She shouldn't even be thinking like that.

"I can't wait until my party." Troy said.

"Yeah me too. It'll be so much fun!" Gabriella told him.

"Hey guys!" Chad called from around the corner. Him and Taylor we're walking together, holding hands. Troy really wanted to do that with Gabriella.

Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor coming near her and Troy, holding hands. She wished her and Troy could do that, but she held back.

"So Troy, who is coming to the party?" Taylor asked as they all started walking together.

"Pretty much everyone." Troy said. The girls laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chad said.

"It's just that, how can you invite so many people?" Taylor asked.

To Troy and Chad, going to party's where the whole school was there, wasn't a new experience.

"Dude, are they making fun of us?" Chad asked Troy.

"No we're not. I guess we're just not as popular as you two." Gabriella said.

It was true. Gabriella and Taylor didn't used to be popular at all. Now that they hang out with Troy and Chad, they've become more popular and had new friends.

School went by slowly. Lunch was good. It was like a break from all this work. People kept coming to their table telling Troy that they couldn't wait until tonight, and that they'll have a fun time.

Gabriella noticed how Sharpay kept staring at Troy, hoping he would look back at her. Gabriella could tell that Troy was uncomfortable. She really wished that she hadn't have told Sharpay that he liked her.

"... And that's how you multiply integers." Mrs. Crinton said just as the bell rang.

Everybody got their things and left, before Mrs. Crinton could assign any homework.

Troy and Gabriella were walking out of the school's doors as people were coming up to them, say things like, "See you tonight, Troy!"

"So what time is it going to be at?" Gabriella asked as they were on the next block.

"It's at 7:30." Troy said.

"Sounds good." When they reached her house, they said bye and Gabriella walked up to her house.

When Troy got home, he did everything he could to prepare. First, he set out the stereo and got out the CDs, and then he put out all of the food. He ordered pizza. He had to buy 20 boxes. That was a lot of money, but it was worth it for his party. He then took a shower and got dressed. Finally the pizza arrived and he set out the boxes. Only an hour until his party.

"Gabriella, it looks fine." Taylor reassured her that her black sweater looked good.

"Yeah, I have the exact same thing." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Yeah, well you never wear it!" Gabriella said.

"That's because it was so last year!" Sharpay said. Gabriella glared at her. "But not for you." Sharpay realized that she was insulting her.

"That's it! I'm not wearing this!" Gabriella shouted, taking off the black sweater.

"Thanks a lot, Sharpay! No Gabriella, it looks fine!" Taylor put it back on Gabriella.

They did their makeup and hair. In the end, Gabriella wore a dark blue dress with sequins, black high heels, and her black sweater that Taylor made her wear. She had silver, shimmery eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, pink blush, and dark pink lip gloss.

"So are we ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Gabriella exclaimed. She was really excited to go but was afraid that Sharpay might hit on Troy and he won't like it. She didn't want Sharpay's heart to be broken. They started to walk to Troy's house.

Please R&R! High School Musical is coming on tonight really soon! Yay! Please review! Thanks! Sorry it was so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em!

When Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay knocked on Troy's door, a random person answered the door. The first thought that hit Gabriella was, where's Troy? She had to keep Sharpay away from him tonight and that was going to be hard. The three girls walked into Troy's house. It looked so much smaller to Gabriella now that there are about 150 people. Troy, of course, didn't invite the _whole _school like the freshman. There were people upstairs, outside, and in pretty much every room. Loud music was playing. People were chatting with other people, eating, and dancing. Gabriella felt so small and shy compared to everyone else, socializing.

"I'm going to go find Chad!" Taylor yelled at her friends so they could hear her.

"Okay!" Sharpay and Gabriella shouted back to her.

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Uh... I'm not sure." Gabriella said, looking around to see if she spots him. Sharpay was looking around too.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so hungry! I'm going to go get some pizza." Sharpay told Gabriella and tried to make her way through the crowd, to the food table.

Gabriella was really wondering where Troy was. There were so many people here, it was hard to place a specific person. Gabriella felt so lonely. Everyone was dancing and she was just standing there, awkwardly. She looked to her right. Chad and Taylor were making out. At that moment she thought to herself, 'I really want a boyfriend.' Taylor had one and it sure looked like she was having a great time. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned around to see Troy. He looked like he just climbed the Grand Canyon. He looked worked out.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, unexpectedly, jumping into his arms.

Troy was surprised. Maybe she really did like him.

"You came!" He said to her after they were done hugging.

"Yeah! I said I would didn't I?" She said.

"Yeah. You want to dance?" He asked her.

"Uh... sure." Gabriella said nervously, hoping Sharpay wouldn't see. As they were dancing, he noticed she was looking around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't want Sharpay to see me dancing with you. Remember I told her that you liked her?"

"Oh yeah. Well in that case, follow me." Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her up the stairs. He took her through the upstairs hallway and onto the balcony. Nobody was on there. It seemed so quiet. It felt like, it was just the two of them in the world. Nothing else mattered.

"Wow. It's so pretty up here." She said, looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. I come out here to think, when I'm not at school in my secret hiding place." He told her. "You know, I've taken you out here before."

"I know, but not at night. The stars just shine so bright. It's almost like your right there and if you reach, you can touch them." She said to him.

"You could be a poet." They both laughed.

"So what are we going to do about Sharpay?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know. She thinks that you like her and I don't want to be the one to tell her." Gabriella said. "She was wondering where you were when we first arrived."

"Yeah. You got us in a pretty bad situation." He said laughing.

"Hey I'm sorry! It's not my fault that I jump to conclus-"

"Chill, it's not a big deal." He said. They smiled at each other.

"Why were you crying anyway?" He asked her.

"Uh..." Gabriella didn't know what to say. "Well..."

"The thing is that I kind of like you and when you said that you liked Sharpay, I got jealous because I thought you meant more than a friend." She muttered.

"Really? I like you too. I've liked you for a while, but I was just really shy in admitting it. I thought you liked me as a friend." Troy admitted.

"I guess things change." Gabriella and Troy looked into each other's eyes. He grabbed her waist and started to kiss her. Gabriella started kissing him back. They've both never felt this way before towards another person.

"Troy! Gabri-" They heard Sharpay say that much but she lost her words. She was standing right in front of the doorway of the balcony, watching them make out.

Gabriella and Troy broke apart at the sound of her voice. Everyone was silent.

"This is how you get a guy for me!" Sharpay yelled at Gabriella.

"What do you mean, get a guy for you?" Troy asked. Gabriella forgot to tell Troy that she was supposed to be trying to get him and Sharpay together.

"Sharpay, this is not what it looks like!" Gabriella said to her even though it was what it looked like.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Gabriella! I thought we were friends! I trusted you!" Sharpay stormed downstairs.

"Sharpay, wait!" Gabriella screamed to her, starting to go down the stairs.

"Gabriella wait!" Troy pulled her back. "What did she mean, get a guy for her?"

"Well, I kind of promised her, that I would hook you guys up." She said.

"What! You knew I didn't like her, but you did it anyway? That's harsh, Gabriella. I can't believe you would do that." Troy said, walking into his room and slamming the door.

"Uuugghhh!" Gabriella didn't have time to make up with Troy at that moment. She went downstairs. She saw Sharpay run out of Troy's house.

"What's up with her?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Uhh... I don't know. Maybe she doesn't feel well." Gabriella said. She didn't want to tell Taylor the whole story about trying to get them together and Sharpay catching her and Troy kissing. Gabriella got her purse and started to walk home, without Taylor. Without saying goodbye to anyone. She started to walk. It was so quiet and lonely. She was crying so softly. What was she supposed to tell Sharpay? What was she supposed to tell Troy? Troy. That was the best feeling she's ever had. Kissing Troy. She should have never agreed to Sharpay to hook them up. Gabriella and Troy would have been boyfriend and girlfriend right now.

When she got home, she didn't even bother to call anyone. She quickly fell asleep in her party clothes.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope u enjoyed reading it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I'm kind of having writers block so this might not be very good.

Troy woke up the next morning, not knowing what was going on. He remembered the party last night but didn't remember how it ended. He fell asleep in the same clothes he wore to the party. He started to walk down the stairs, and he saw his parents were sitting at the table. There were still soda cans and plates with pizza crusts on them.

"Hey." Troy said to his parents, scratching his head and yawning.

His dad took a sip of coffee. "Troy, why didn't you clean up? Where were you?" His dad yelled at him, sternly. His mom looked angry as well with him.

"I... I don't remember." He said.

"Troy, how can you not remember? What were you and your friends doing?" His mom slammed her coffee cup on the table.

"Mom, dad, it was nothing like that. No drugs or anything. I swear. It's just, I fell asleep early."

"Troy, we can't trust you to have a party if your not going to watch out for it. You don't know what everybody was doing while you were asleep. You didn't clean up or tell everyone to go home. When we came home, there were still a few people here. You need to take more responsibility." His mom told him and his dad nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"You need to clean this stuff up now. Your mother and me are going out. I trust you, Troy." His dad said putting his coffee cup in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Troy said, going upstairs to get dressed. He took a shower, and then got dressed. He went downstairs to start cleaning up.

"Troy, were off." His dad said, walking out of the door.

"Okay.

"You know you might want to call a friend to help you." His mom kissed him on the forehead then walked out of the door too.

Troy decided to call Gabriella to see if she could help him. She was always reasonable and would help him. He started to dial three digits. WAIT! Now he remembered. Him and Gabriella. Gabriella and him. They kissed. Sharpay saw. He was mad at Gabriella because she told Sharpay that she would get them together. He suddenly became depressed. Instead of clean up, he slouched on the couch. He decided to call somebody.

"Hello?"

Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"For what? I thought you liked me, Troy. Then you kiss Gabriella. I don't even know what's going?"

"The truth is, I like you. But just as a friend. Gabriella asked me if I liked you and I said yes and she told you too soon. I didn't even get a chance to say just as a friend."

"I'm not that mad at you, Troy. Just Gabriella. She obviously liked you but she still tried to get us together. It's like she was lying to you and me. I'm sorry I took it so personal."

"It's okay." Troy said calmly. He was glad Sharpay wasn't mad at him.

"Are you mad at Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I liked her, you know at the same time she was promising you to get us together. I just don't see why she wouldn't tell you that she liked me too. Last night, on the balcony, she said that she likes me and I told her I like her too. Then we started kissing and you saw us. I just feel so bad and sorry for you." He told her.

I think were better as just friends." She said.

"Me too." They said goodbye and hung up.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. Sharpay and Troy were both mad at her. She was almost happy to know that Troy liked her too. They could have been boyfriend and girlfriend if it wasn't for Sharpay. She wanted to call them, but she didn't know what to say.

All she could do was apologize to them. They probably wouldn't even accept her apology. Troy shouldn't be so mad at her. She already told him that she told Sharpay that he liked her. What was she supposed to tell Sharpay? That she started to like Troy as she did too. She snuggled up on her couch and started to watch TV. Suddenly her phone ring. Who could that be? It seems like all her friends were mad at her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said softly.

"Hey." Taylor said, happy to reach her.

"Oh, hey."

"Why did you leave the party so early? What was up with Sharpay. And you know what was weird? We didn't even see Troy the rest of the night."

Gabriella didn't want to tell Taylor the whole story. Then again she did need a shoulder to cry on. She eventually explained everything to Taylor.

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Gabriella asked, puzzled.

"That you like Troy! Now all four of us can double date."

"Not exactly. Troy's mad at me, remember." Gabriella said. "I really wish that I could turn back time."

"We knew Troy liked _you._" Taylor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, he told Chad and then you know, me being Chad's girlfriend, Chad told me."

"Oh. Well, I guess I screwed things up pretty bad then, huh?" Gabriella said, getting a water bottle out of her fridge.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You were only trying to make everybody happy." Taylor said to her.

"I guess your right." Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "I have to go. Somebody's at the door. I'll call you later. Bye." They hung up.

Gabriella got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Troy. She was speechless.

"Gabriella, we need to talk."

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE DO IT AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy stared blankly at her.

"Troy! Please come in." Gabriella didn't care what or how much it took. All she wanted was to be with Troy and friends with Sharpay. They walked up to her room. She sat on her bed, and he sat on the chair at her desk.

"Gabriella, last night, on the balcony, I felt something with you. Something that I've never felt like before. This whole time, after the musical I've liked you. But, ... I just don't know what's going to happen with us anymore." Troy looked at the ground.

Gabriella had this feeling that he didn't want to be even friends with her anymore.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. I can honestly understand why you don't want to be my friend anymore, but you have to understand that I was just trying to make Sharpay happy. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Since, you waited and didn't tell her, she's even more mad. You should have just been totally honest in the first place. I just can't believe you would do something like this. It's just so..." He paused. "... Unlike you."

"I understand but I was trying to make her happy but I really hurt her. Troy, you have to trust me. I didn't mean for it to come out this way. I really didn't. You do believe me don't you?"

Troy hesitated. Part of him knew that Gabriella would never mean to hurt anyone but another part remembered that she didn't even tell Sharpay the real truth about him liking her after he set things strait with Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella could feel tears in her eyes. "I thought you were my best friend! I think you should go now!" She screamed at him and started crying. He got up and walked out of her room. She got up after him and slammed the door. She could hear him walk out of the front door.

Troy hadn't said a word to Gabriella when he got up and left. She had a point. They were like best friends and he didn't believe her. Should he? Troy walked in silence, the rest of the way.

Gabriella sobbed into her pillow. How could Troy not believe her? She thought they were close. I guess she was wrong. She really couldn't believe what she just said to him. She practically forced him out of her house. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. She was hesitant to call at first. Was this too sudden? He only left ten minutes ago.

"Yeah?" Troy answered.

"Hi." She said softly.

"What Gabriella? Did you call to blame something else on me? Or blame me when your the one that's hurting everyone?" He sounded really pissed.

"Troy. Please just hear me out." She pleaded.

"Okay. I'm waiting." He was breathing hard. She could tell that he was probably still walking.

"I'm sorry for what I just said to you. But you said so yourself. I'm not the kind of person to hurt someone. I would never do this to Sharpay. She's my friend."

"Well you did do it to her. And me. Were you really going to get us together? Gabriella, I don't love her. I love you." Troy couldn't believe he just said that. 'Okay, that was _not_ supposed to come out.' Gabriella was speechless too. What was she to say to that? I love you too? She would just embarrass herself like Troy just did now.

"Um, did I really just say that?" He laughed.

"Yeah." She giggled. "I'm just so sorry. For everything. For causing so much trouble-"

"I forgive you." Troy cut in but she didn't hear it. "... and for hurting Sharpay and for-"

"I forgive you." He said again. "Letting you on at your party, only for you to find out that-"

"Gabriella, I forgive you." He repeated. Yet she kept babbling on. "... I was really promising Sharpay this whole relationship this whole tim-" She was cut off by the doorbell. "Oh, hang on, Troy. Someone's at the door." She got up and went downstairs to open the door. It was Troy. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed back. Finally they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I said, I forgive you." He smiled.

Sorry it was so short! Please review! Wasn't the ending cute! lol


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update. This is the last chapter.

When Gabriella walked back inside her house, she felt like she could faint. That was the best kiss, she's ever had. Leave it to Troy to make her feel light headed and dizzy. It was so weird. She was used to having Troy be a friend, and now they were kissing outside her house. For some reason, every friend aspect about him, turned into intimate. She knew that she should call Sharpay to straiten things out. First she wanted to do something with Troy, so she called him.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey. Sorry for surprising you, but you just wouldn't shut up." He laughed.

"I know. It's okay. Maybe I should talk a lot more often. Well anyway, do you want to do something?" She asked.

"I'm actually going to Sharpay's to study for the test in Algebra."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Okay. Bye." They hung up. Gabriella didn't know what to do. She was so bored. She started to watch t.v. and play with her cat.

Does this mean, that we go out? She thought. He obviously liked her and she liked him but they hadn't even talked about it. Suddenly, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" A voice said.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Zeke." He said.

"Oh, hi. No offense, but why are you calling me?"

"Well, you know, I found your number and was like, 'I should call Gabriella,' so here I am."

"I see." There was silence for a while. She still was wondering why he was calling her.

"Gabriella, I was just wondering if you would go out with me?" He quickly asked.

"Uuuhhh..." WHAT! Her mind was going crazy. Did he just ask what she thought he asked? This is the most awkward silence ever.

"Zeke, I like you but just as a friend. I'm sorry. I had no idea you liked me like that." She felt really bad.

"Oh... I guess I understand. Bye." He hung up. She still held the phone in her hand, in disbelief of what just happened.

"That was really weird." She said aloud. She felt bad, but her and Troy- well, she didn't know for sure what was going on between them. She wondered if Troy had told Sharpay that she was sorry. Gabriella couldn't stand just waiting here. She decided to go over to Sharpay's house.

She knocked on the Evans' door. Ryan answered.

"Hi, Ryan. Can I see Sharpay?" Gabriella smiled.

"Sure. She's up in her room with Troy." He let her in then shut the door. Gabriella barely comes over but when she does, she's amazed. They should move to California, since they have so much money. She started walking up the stairs, looking at family photos on the wall. There were pictures of Sharpay and Ryan when they were little. When she got to her door, she twisted the knob. She saw Sharpay look over at her when she came in. Sharpay quickly pounced onto Troy and started making out with him. Troy pushed her off and got up.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella yelled.

"Troy doesn't want you anymore." Sharpay said to her.

"Huh?" Troy and Gabriella both said in unison.

"Remember, Troy. You said that to me." She winked at him.

"No." He said. "Sharpay what are you doing? What's up with you?"

"Yeah! Why are you all over my boyfriend?" Gabriella yelled again.

"You guys are dating now?" Sharpay sat on her bed. She was obviously sad.

"We're dating now?" Troy asked.

"Okay, were not but it slipped out but why were you kissing Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I thought you just wanted to be friends." Troy said.

"Well, I know you guys are perfect for each other and I have no one." She pouted.

Suddenly, Gabriella's cell phone rang. "Hang on." She got it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"It's Zeke. You probably think I'm weird but I just need help with a homework question."

"Zeke! Uh, hi. Sure, I'll help you but you have to answer one question." Gabriella said into her phone.

"Okay."

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked.

"He asked you out!" Troy shouted from the back round. Gabriella gave him one finger, which meant one minute.

"Because, I'm depressed." He said.

"What, why?"

"Because, the one person I truly love is Sharpay and she always turns me down, and she barely knows I exist. I wanted to go out with someone, so she would notice me. I'm sorry. I'm glad you said no, because I would have been using you and that's wrong. I was jus so desperate."

"It's okay. Hang on." Gabriella said. She held the phone away from her mouth and covered the speakers.

"Sharpay, do you want to go out with Zeke?" She asked.

"Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, he likes you."

"Well, I never thought about it. Uh, sure. The truth is that I kind of like him but I was too shy to admit it because I'm in drama and he's in basketball." Sharpay said.

She put the phone back to her mouth. "Yeah. She said yes."

"Are you serious?" Zeke said.

"Yeah. I'm not joking. Do you want to hang out with me, Troy, and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll meet you guys in the park." They hung up.

"Now your not alone, are you?" She shut her phone and the three were off to the park.

When they got there, Sharpay spotted Zeke and ran over to him. They started chatting.

Troy and Gabriella watched them for a minute, and then turned to each other.

"You're a pretty good cupid after all." Troy said.

"Yeah. I know." She laughed.

"So are you my girlfriend?" He asked. That was totally random. She stopped laughing and stared into his eyes.

"Yeah. I would say that." She smiled and he held onto her waist and kissed her.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I enjoyed writing this story as much as you have enjoyed reading it!


End file.
